Naruto the Hunter
by bbsnipo
Summary: While fight Madara Uchiha, Naruto gets sucked into a Kamui Vortex and falls into the Space Pirate Mothership. There he meets Samus Aran. Powerful Juubi jinchuriki Naruto. Naruto/Metroid Crossover. Will be on hiatus until the Flash series is over


**Naruto the Hunter

* * *

**

Finally I'm starting my own fanfic! I hope I get good reviews, but please don't be cruel and no flames. I don't want to roast you alive with them…

* * *

Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Juubi Demon Form/Summon Talking**"

'**Juubi Demon Form/Summon Thinking**'

'_Naruto/Juubi Mental conversation'_

_JUTSU/TECHNIQUE_

**SFX**

-TIME CHANGE-

--SCENE CHANGE--

_**Letter/Flashback**_

Disclaimer: I only own and pwn noobs at Brawl™, Halo™, Call of Duty™, etc.

--GEDO MAZO, AKATSUKI BASE #6--

_Amaterasu!_

_Shinra Tensei!_

The battle wasn't going well. Naruto was running low on chakra and Madara was, as usual, being a pain in the ass.

"Come on, I thought the Kyuubi kid could do better than that!" Madara taunted on top of the Gedo Mazo. Naruto cursed. He only had 25 of his chakra left and the rest of his paths were destroyed. He decided to buy time by taunting Madara.

"That's rich seeing that you only got this power by taking your brother's eyes."

"Tch. You haven't even seen the true powers of these eyes, boy!" To show what he meant, Madara used _Amaterasu_ and burned every one of Naruto's teammates alive. Looking behind him, Naruto saw nothing of his teammates – his friends – left. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Madara then decided to add fuel to the fire, "What's wrong. Was I being a meanie? Maybe if you kept your friends away from this place, they wouldn't have died."

Naruto finally snapped. Unconsciously, he opened up the Gedo Mazo (Naruto received the Rinnegan from Nagato through a transferal process) and began release and absorb the demons into his _Shiki Fuin_ seal. He opened his eyes and what Madara saw was… a glare (ya didn't see that coming', did ya). As the seal was absorbing the demonic power, Naruto felt new power coming from himself.

'What is this? It's not like Kyuubi's chakra. It seems way more powerful', thought Naruto.

'What is going on? His chakra was very low, and now it's growing. It doesn't feel like Kyuubi's…' thought the masked man (if you don't know who I'm talking about, then read the manga or watch the anime).

Suddenly, Naruto appeared right beside Madara and punched him across the room.

"Ha, so you aren't intangible…"

Madara was shocked. 'How did he get so fast?' he thought. Then he ducked under another punch, but got hit anyway with the kick Naruto sent. When he got up he saw something that really shocked him. Naruto had a large eye in the middle of his forehead (his forehead protector came off somewhere in the fight). It had rings around the pupil, like the Rinnegan, but it also had 3 tomoes on each of the rings, like the Sharingan. Also, its sclera and iris were white, like the Byakugan. 'Impossible. That is the eye of the Juubi!' Madara practically screamed in his mind. In his shock, he failed to notice that Naruto was coming at him with a _Rasengan_. It hit Madara squarely in the chest.

"It's over Madara," Naruto said.

"I don't think so."

Naruto shook his head. He began forming a _Rasenshuriken_. "When I hit you with that _rasengan_, I also inserted some of my chakra into your system, making your intangibility useless."

"_Kamui_!"

"What?!" Naruto was being sucked into a vortex.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Even if you defeat me you will still be sucked into anoth- AAACGHUUAAA!!!" Naruto's _rasenshuriken_ hit him and killed him. Meanwhile, Naruto got completely sucked in the vortex.

--NARUTO'S MIND—

"Oh well. At least I ended his madness," said Naruto.

"**But what about becoming Hokage?**" asked a voice.

"Kyuubi, is that you? You sound different."

"**Because I am not Kyuubi. I am Juubi.**"

"Holy shit! There is a ten-tailed demon?"

"**Of course. Where do you think all the other bijuu came from?**"

"Huh?"

"**Madara didn't tell you, did he?**" Juubi explained that it became insane once and the Rikudo Sennin turned himself into its jinchuuriki and saved the village she was attacking. She also told Naruto that the Sennin knew it would be released once he died, so he made it split into nine when he died. Those nine demons became the bijuu.

"Oh so you were the power I felt earlier."

"**Yup.**"

"So where am I going right now?"

"**You are going to enter the world of nonexistence, unless I do something about it.**"

"Great. Can you send me back?"

"**No, but I can send you to another world. We can find another way back home once we know how. However this comes with a price. You must find a way to release me.**"

"Hell, no! You told me that you go insane sometimes and will destroy things. It would be better to go into nonexistence."

"**Hey, that was because I was going through PMS and the villagers were throwing stuff at me because I had demonic features.**"

"What's PMS?"

Juubi almost palmed her face. "**PMS is a thing in which all women go through during their period.**"

"What's a period?" (remember, although Naruto is smart in this story, he has yet to learned about the female body)

This time, Juubi actually did palm her face. She gave him the birds and the bees talk (I really don't want to explain it).

"So that means, you're a girl!"

"**You thought I was a man?**"

"No, I thought demons didn't have a gender" Naruto said.

"**Oh. In that case, I swear I will not attack anyone unless there is a good enough reason to.**"

"Define good enough."

"**As in meaning, I will not let my pride or prejudice cloud my judgement. Unlike other demons, I don't normally attack for the fun of it. I prefer less violence when it is an available option and demons never break their word.**"

"Works for me," said Naruto.

"**Let's seal the deal with a kiss.**"

"W-What?" asked the nervous, blushing blond.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face! It was hilarious!. So, Naruto-**_**kun**_** Are you sure **you don't want to kiss me?" teased the giant canine, who transformed into someone who looked like a girl in her late teens. She had an ANBU-like outfit and D-cup breasts.

That was it for Naruto. He fainted with a little blood coming out of his nose.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

Naruto woke up with blood on him wondering where it came from.

"So you finally woke up," said Juubi.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to start sending us to another place."

"Okay, go ahead," said Naruto.

Juubi began to glow and a blinding light filled the place. When the flash went away, Naruto found himself viewing man-shaped creatures with crab-like claws attacking a busty blond-haired blue-eyed woman. She fired something from a small L-shaped device, but all it did was stun one of them. She was surrounded and being overwhelmed. Naruto decided to intervene.

"Eat this bug freaks!" He made some _kage bunshin_ and had them _henge_ into kunai. He then threw them and was satisfied when they penetrated. He then detonated each one of them using _bunshin daibakuha_ and killed every one of them. The flashing red lights and the ringing stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked the woman. She looked no older than he was (19 in this story).

"Yes," said the woman.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Samus. Samus Aran."

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju."

"Why do you have so many names?" asked Samus.

"Those are each of the families I belong to. Just call me Naruto."

"Where did you come from? All I saw was a rip in my vision and you popped out," wondered Samus.

"I was fighting some guy who wanted to take over my world and stopped him, but he sent me through a vortex," explained Naruto.

"Oh." 'Yeah that explains everything' thought Samus sarcastically.

She asked him how he defeated those space pirates. He said he used his jutsu, which she didn't understand. So, she asked about what jutsu were. He had a _bunshin henge_ into a whiteboard and used it to explain jutsu and chakra.

"Well, can you teach me how to use chakra?" asked Samus with hopeful look in her eye. She felt practically defenseless without her power suit. She thought this would help her in some way.

Naruto said, "Sure."

Samus said, "Please teach me while we are looking for a ship to fly us out of here."

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"How space pirates are in this place?!" exclaimed the blonde.

"A lot."

They were in Chozodia. Samus had been here before when she was a child. She knew this place like the back of her hand. Of course, Naruto helped her by defending her like a bodyguard.

They arrived at giant room with a wall depicting a Chozo wearing something that looked like her power suit. The Chozo started glowing. The symbol he was holding turned into an orb showing Samus except the Samus inside the orb was facing Samus. It then turned into an orb with the symbol. Samus shot it and the orb showed Samus again. However, the symbol appeared on the upper left circle around the Chozo.

-SKIP CHOZO GHOST THING-

The ghost went back to the wall, but the orb stayed. The Samus inside it disappeared and a figure wearing a suit like the Chozo was wearing appeared. There was a flash of light and Samus was wearing the same suit. Then the suit glowed and turned purple. Samus tried moving in the suit an found that she could move easier in this suit than the old suit. Naruto smiled. He didn't know what happened, but he knew it was good. They went out the exit.

-AFTER KILLING ROBO RIDLEY-

The self destruct mechanism had started. Naruto and Samuswere running like mad to get out of there. Naruto then remembered something.

"Remember that kunai I stuck by those ships we saw earlier? I think we can get back there without running."

"Really? What are you going to do?" ask Samus.

"I'm going to teleport using _Hiraishin_. You better hang on tight. Otherwise, you won't be coming with me."

"Ok." She grabbed onto him via the chest and he did the jutsu. There was a flash of light and they appeared right by the ships and killed the space pirate driving one of them. They got inside and escaped the Mothership.

'_So, that was quite an adventure, huh'_

'_Yup. Too bad I wasn't really a part of it.'_

'_Everywhere I go, adventure seems to follow me.'_

'_Yes, but that's what makes it fun.'_

"So, aren't you going to teach me more about chakra?" asked Samus, in her zero suit.

Naruto blushed. "Uhh, yeah."

"Good, cause I don't like people who break their promises."

"Wow, me too!"

'I wonder if I can play matchmaker with these two…' thought Juubi.

* * *

Please review. Flames will roast you alive!


End file.
